


secrets out

by jaegerfics



Series: Close [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerfics/pseuds/jaegerfics
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Series: Close [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	secrets out

Time had gone by and Jean had grown even more distant. He wouldn't call, he wouldn't even text unless it was about the song. It was to the point to where you felt it was time to detach yourself emotionally. Eren had been checking up on you, and today was the day of the event Eren told you about the night he brought you home. He called you later that night to tell you that all of ACE J was gonna be there, which threw you off because Jean hadn't said a word about it. You kept quiet and waited til the day of to ask him about his plans. 

You sat at the edge of his bed as he went through his closet. 

"Do you have plans today? I was thinking we could go get dinner or something?" You proposed the idea, which was quickly shut down.

"I'm busy Y/N, you should go home." He replied not even giving you his attention. 

"Right..sorry I'm gonna go then." 

You collected your things and grabbed your keys from the rack on the wall. He didn't say a word as you slid out the door, and that was enough to tell you he didn't even care anymore. Jean was the sweetest guy in high school. He would wait for you at your locker everyday, lunch in hand, and you'd eat lunch in his car together. You would go on dates, you went to parties together, he would invite you to dinner with his parents, that was the Jean you fell in love with, you didn't even know who the man in front of you was anymore. 

You placed your bag on the passenger seat of your black Honda Accord and sat there for a minute taking in all the thoughts you tried to bury. Was Jean really cheating on you? There was no way. Who can give him something you cant? The thought of them being true made your heart drop. You took a deep breath as a tear fell from your eye, you swiped it off and collected yourself before driving off. 

On your way home you phoned your best friend. 

"Do you have plans for tonight?" You asked her, your attention on the road as she did her makeup.

"Yeah..I have a date actually!" You could hear the smile in her voice, and it made you happy. Mikasa had been there for you through all of you and Jeans problems, and she always seemed to know how to make you feel better. 

"Ahh okay ! I was gonna invite you out with me later but no worries have fun!" You sang as you turned into your apartment complex. Her face lit up as she received a phone call. 

"He's calling now gotta go! Oh and Happy Birthday." She hung up before she even finished her sentence. You smiled at the fact that she remembered. Everyone was being weird for the last week., it made you wonder if there was something going on that you didn't know. You hopped out of your car and made your way to your front door.

_____

It was only about 6 and Eren told you to be there at 9 giving you just enough time to shower, do your hair and makeup, and find something to wear. 

As you brushed your teeth your phone flashed repeatedly, missed calls from family, you could call them later, but one stood out. A missed call from Eren showed at the top of your phone. He must've called while you ere in the shower. You called him back and the phone rang twice before you were greeted by a foggy screen. He wiped the screen, and there he was, hair soaked, eyes red per usual.

"You called?" 

"Text me when you get there." He said just before hanging up the phone. 

"Okay?" Something was wrong and it was stressing you out. No one was saying anything, leaving you in the dark. 

_____

meanwhile backstage

"Jean you're a piece of shit. I cant believe you." Eren hissed shoving him into the wall, behind the stage. He was disgusted, it pissed him off that he had no control over what was about to happen. He couldn't do anything but make sure you saw it. 

"Why do you care so much all of a sudden? What is it? Oh let me guess, you wanna fuck her? By all means she's all yours, be careful though, she's a slut." Jean whispered followed by an obnoxious chuckle. Eren was beyond his limit, he was coming down from his high, and his anger was becoming harder and harder to keep contained. 

He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and drove a fist straight to the right side of his face.

____  
*Play close by nick jonas ft tove lo for enhanced experience*

The moment you arrived you sat in your car for a moment. The address Eren gave you was a small club, packed with cars. You'd worn a white sweater and slightly flared black jeans. Your curly hair sat a little past your shoulders, some of it tied back with a silky black ribbon. You only wore your hair out for special occasions seeing as it was kind of hard to maintain, and it was your birthday so that was special enough right? 

You texted Eren asking where he was, no response. You waited until 9 to finally go inside and as you entered, lights flashed and you made your way through the crowd and to the bar, where you sat. 

"Can I get you anything?" The bartender was a small blonde girl. 

"A bottle of water is fine.." You looked around to notice an even bigger crowd along with brighter lights. The sound felt awfully familiar, like something you'd heard before. The small girl handed you the bottle of water with a smile. 

"Hey do you know who's playing tonight?" You asked her gesturing to the crowd, in which her eyes lit up. 

"Oh yes! A small band ACE J you should check it out!" 

That song. The track so familiar yet something about it was different, you stood up and made your way through the crowd. 

___

Eren stood in a corner hidden a way until he spotted you moving towards the crowd. His heart dropped at your confusion. He maneuvered through the crowd, careful to keep his distance. He needed you to see for yourself. Jean wasn't the same guy he was in high school, and your best friend wasn't who you thought she was either. 

___

You stayed close to the back, just enough to where you could see the stage. There stood Jean, center stage accompanied by the rest of ACE J and your best friend as she sung your part of your song. Your heart dropped as they sung the song to each other, way too close for comfort. Your song was playing, yet you were in the crowd. You looked around on stage, the drums unoccupied. Eren was nowhere to be found. Your eyes began to burn, your vision slowly clouded by tears, and the bright lights making it worse. 

The people around you, so into the song you didn't even know how to handle the situation. You were angry, you put so much time and thought into that song just for it to be stolen from you like it was nothing, like you were nothing. You were hurt that he could do something like that to you, but that wasn't even half of it. As the song came to an end Jean took the mic to share a few words. 

Not once did Eren take his eyes off of you as you watched the entire thing. 

"How's everyone doing tonight?! We are some of ACE J, our drummer wanted to be a pussy and not perform with us tonight." Jean was clearly drunk.

"Anyways that was "Close" written and sung by my beautiful girlfriend Mikasa Ackerman. Let's hear it for her!" The crowd began to clap and cheer for your best friend as she held on to Jeans hand with the biggest smile on her face. You watched as she received all the credit for your song, but paralyzed by confusion you couldn't do anything but stand there and watch. 

"Again thanks for coming out tonight, we are ACE J!" He finished off and dropped the mic, just before placing his hand around Mikasas neck, and slipping his tongue deep into her mouth, engaging in a sloppy kiss in front of everyone present. It made you physically sick just watching it happened. You turned around only to bump into a tall figure. Looking up you came to the realization that it was Eren, in response he wrapped his arms around you as you crashed your head into his chest. 

The secret was out, Eren was tired of lying for Jean, tired of letting you think you were any less than you truly were. He held you there for a few minutes before you calmed down and headed back stage.


End file.
